Ryo Shop
Notice! "Items" refers to combat accessories. Custom Weapons/Armor can be created for 10,000 Ryo. (Must also be approved by group leader, and CAN be increased depending on the power of the desired weapon.) Custom Items can be created for 7,500 Ryo. (Must also be approved by group leader, and CAN be increased depending on the power of the desired item.) Weapons: ''Swords: Chakra Saber (Consists of a simple hollowed out sword hilt that allows for simple and efficient channeling of chakra, where it forms a sword using the chakra put into it): 700 Ryo Chakra Blade (The chakra blade is a weapon made of special metal that absorbs the user’s chakra characteristics and exhibits power based on the user’s techniques.): 1,500 Ryo Katana: 500 Ryo Chokuto: 400 Ryo Longsword: 600 Ryo Greatsword: 1,000 Ryo Wakizashi: 300 Ryo Kodachi: 250 Ryo Nodachi: 900 Ryo Tanto: 250 Ryo Shortsword: 350 Ryo ''Polearms: Scythe: 1,000 Ryo Spear: 1,200 Ryo Naginata: 1,100 Ryo Glaive: 1,500 Ryo Other Polearm: 1,350 Ryo ''Other Weapons: Sickle: 600 Ryo War Fan (Temari): 1,800 Ryo War Fan (Madara): 2,200 Ryo Club/Mace: 800 Ryo Axe: 750 Ryo Flail: 1,200 Ryo Blowpipe: 100 Ryo Claws (Pair): 1,400 Ryo Chakra Bomb Cannon (This cannon is worn upon the ninja’s shoulder. Which the wearer uses their own chakra in order to fire off chakra bombs at their targets.): 3,000 Ryo Chain (25ft)- 2,000 Ryo Staff: 1,600 Ryo Bow: 1,400 Ryo Karambit: 550 Ryo Armor: ''Solid Steel: Gauntlets, Chestplate, Greaves, Boots, Helmet: 8,000 Ryo ''Chain'': Gloves, Mail, Skirt, Boots, Coif: 5,500 Ryo ''Leather: Gloves, Cuirass, Greaves, Boots, Helmet: 4,000 Ryo ''Chakra Resistant Cloth: Gloves, Shirt, Vest, Pants, Sandals, Headband: 4,500 Ryo ''Steel-plated Cloth: Gloves, Shirt, Vest, Pants, Sandals, Headband: 6,500 Ryo Combat Accessories Weapons: Flute (1): 150 Ryo Small Jutsu Scroll (1 Jutsu) (1): 750 Ryo Large Jutsu Scroll (10 Jutsu) (Worn on a strap around your torso, resting on your back.)(1): 6,000 Ryo Shuriken (1): 10 Ryo Kunai (1): 30 Ryo Senbon (1): 15 Ryo Makibishi (1): 20 Ryo Arrow (1): 50 Ryo Metal Wire (30ft Length)(1): 400 Ryo Explosive Tag (1): 200 Ryo Bomb Ball (1): 1,000 Ryo Poison Fog Ball (1): 1,400 Ryo Sleeping Gas Ball (1): 1,750 Ryo Flash Bomb (1): 1,600 Ryo Darts (1): 30 Ryo Armor: Small Pouch (15 items max) (1): 2,000 Ryo Medium Pouch (20 items Max) (1): 3,000 Ryo Large Pouch (25 items Max) (1): 4,000 Ryo Small Backpack (30 items Max) (1) 6,000 Ryo Medium Backpack (40 items Max) (1) 7,000 Ryo Large Backpack (50 items Max) (1) 8,000 Ryo Chakra Shield: 5,000 Ryo Misc.: Eye Scope (Like Deidara's): 1,000 Ryo Kunai Holster (Can be worn anywhere. Only 1 Kunai or similarly sized object can fit.): 400 Ryo Vial of Poison (1) (Can only be applied to a single weapon, or 10 combat accessories. [10 Shuriken/Kunai/Senbon = 1 Vial of Poison): 2,000 Ryo Steel Spring Gauntlet (Pair) (1) (Chakra Activated/Worn on the wrist and shoots out whatever is loaded into the spring. Only 1 item can be loaded in each Gauntlet.): 1,200 Ryo Barrier Tag (These Tags are special pieces of paper inscribed with the kanji to “Tie” or “Bind”. The tag is usually used to form barriers to protect whatever is inside within the perimeter of these tags.)(1): 2,000 Ryo Sealing Tag (These Tags allow one to seal away the target, such as how many of the Edo Tensei Shinobi are sealed during the War Arc in Shippuden.)(1): 2,500 Ryo Chakra Suppression Tag(1): 8,000 Ryo Mini Parachute (1): 400 Ryo Soldier Pill(1): 10,000 Ryo Food Pill(1): 2,000 Ryo (Food Pills are split off from the Soldier Pill in this RP, and simply give your body the nutrients it needs, replacing a single meal per pill.) Blood Replenishment Pill(1): 6,000 Ryo 'Character Created Items:' '''Store Name: Misty Machines' Owner: Hozuki Shingen (NPC/Controlled by MakotoOfTheSixPaths) Wares: Auto-Regenerating Water Bottle: 4,000 Ryo (A relatively simple construct, an engraved Jutsu Formula passively absorbs small amounts of moisture from the air to refill the bottle, and can be increased by actively pumping chakra. As such, when it’s absorbing passively, it meets the needs of a Hozuki’s Water Intake precisely, and in abnormal circumstances, can be pumped with chakra to meet any immediate needs.) Chakra Connection Tags: 10,000 Ryo (In a manner similar to Chakra Blades and Quantum Entanglement, two or more Chakra Connection Tags are linked together during the crafting process. Chakra put into one is dispersed between all linked tags, and no foreign chakra can be added once chakra has been added. This is accomplished by a barrier that detects the chakra inside it against chakra being added to it. If the chakra signatures are different, the barrier doesn’t let the chakra in. Also, if the tag is destroyed, it uses any chakra inside to remotely ignite, keeping it out of enemy hands.) Tungsten Pachypoda: 5,000 Ryo (A mixture of Actaea Pachypoda and Tungsten Dust) The plant used in the manufacture of the poison was Actaea Pachypoda, specifically the berries it produced. On top of that however, particles of the metal Tungsten were added to it as well, making it even more deadly, and in smaller doses, a fast acting and long term poison that would cause debilitating pain that would make it impossible to do pretty much anything. This would be due to the fact that the berries contain cardiogenic toxins which can have an immediate sedative effect on human cardiac muscle tissue, and are the most poisonous part of the plant. Ingestion of the berries can lead to cardiac arrest and death. Tungsten is a toxic metal, and the toxic effects would only take place if exposed to a person’s blood stream, or ingested in some other manner. About 30 seconds after ingestion through the blood stream, it would begin to cause nausea and clouded consciousness, followed by a sudden onset of seizures, kidney failure, hypocalcaemia, and finally, gradual symptomatic recovery over weeks with complete resolution of biochemical/metabolic abnormalities after 5 months. If Tungsten was to be inhaled, it would act almost immediately. If ingested in some other manner, the reaction to the toxin would take longer to activate, but as the tungsten was in small amounts and mixed with a different poison that was fast-acting, that was of almost no concern. Chain Bombs: 3,500 Ryo (Essentially a medium-sized spherical case filled with small bombs. When used, a small explosion is triggered that spreads the bombs out, creating a much larger, albeit weaker, blast radius.) ----- (Variable Chakra Device) The V.C.D is a crystalline core that was exposed to specific chakra natures for prolonged periods of time. Doing this caused it to become accustomed to that nature, using it's natural properties to store the natural data of the chakra nature. Because of this, any chakra imbued into the core is transformed by the stored data into the nature it was exposed to. Adding natured chakra to it, that wasn't the one it was exposed to, causes the core to break and backfire on the user. V.C.D Series: Weapons - 20,000 Ryo Carbon Composite Tungsten/Titanium Alloy With traces of Vanadium. Quarts Chakra Crystal Core (Compatible with any standard nature combination) Weapons are made to order, with some standardized weapon types for training/testing purposes. Sword, Spear, Scythe, Staff, Hammer, Claw, and Whip are the standard weapon types. Unlike armor accessories, there are no determined uses of chakra. Instead, it can be freely manipulated to do whatever you want, as long as it’s actually possible. As far as weapon accessories go, there is only one: A Chakra Pulse Emitter that releases a pulse of the chakra type of your weapon. Of course, it gives a cool down of all core use for 30 seconds. - 10,000 Ryo -Fire: Ignites any flammable objects instantly on contact and produces heat on contact with non-flammable ones. -Water: Simply a pulse of water that makes the target wet. Can slightly rust metals that aren’t resistant to rust. -Wind: Pushes back the target and cuts through fabric and skin, but not tough materials like metal or bone. -Earth: Pushes back the opponent greatly and has a high impact damage. -Lightning: Stuns the target or any limbs caught in the pulse. ----- V.C.D Series: Armor 50,000 Ryo Carbon Composite Tungsten/Titanium Alloy With traces of Platinum. Quarts Chakra Crystal Core (Located on the chest) (Compatible with any standard nature combination) Can be ordered custom, but only has one standard type for general use. (To combat the general pain and uncomfortable nature of female armor, a layer of cotton (encased in soft, thin leather) inside the breast plate acts as a shock absorber during combat.) Helmet/Hood (Chain Mail), Chest Plate, Gauntlets, Boots. Chakra “Pathways” are built into the armor like engravings, and glow the same color as the user’s chakra color. These are used primarily with V.C.D Bonding. Optional Accessories: (Chakra Abilities have a cool down of 30 seconds, and last for the same amount of time. Activating the special ability cuts all remaining time to 0, initiating the cool down) Wrist-mounted Senbon Launcher/Three versions: Semi-Automatic (20 Shot) Automatic (30 Shot, 3 shots per second) Buckshot (20 Shot Spread) - 7,000 Ryo Wrist-mounted Retractable Blade: 10,000 Ryo (1ft 4 inches) (Effects vary on chakra type) -Fire: The blade glows red as heat actively courses through it, allowing for any cuts it makes to be immediately burned closed. -Water: The blade is coated in a thin film of water. When it cuts a foe, the water enters their body and travels through the bloodstream to the heart, or any other organ, and while it’s not strong enough to cause fatal injury, it can passively cause complications during the battle. -Wind: As expected, the blade is surrounded by razor-sharp wind that cuts through almost anything. Also, it is capable of releasing blades of wind to strike at long distances. -Earth: Quite uniquely, the blade is coated in finely ground dirt. While also having enhanced strength and power, it will block all function to the limb it cuts. For example, if it hits the shoulder, that whole arm is rendered useless. But if it hits a finger only that finger is immobilized. -Lightning: Like Wind, it coats the blade in lightning. While it also enhances cutting power, it causes short-term paralysis on the limb it cuts. Also, it can emit a short-range pulse that can stun multiple areas it comes into contact with. ****** V.C.D Bonding is an advanced technique that connects two or more V.C.D’s together, but the V.C.D types must match. (Water + Water, for example.) When V.C.D Bonding is done successfully, you can utilize both cores simultaneously for an attack that takes all of their power and a massive amount of chakra. Essentially, it is the finishing move of bonded V.C.D’s. The special attack is fairly free to manipulate, but there is a single common feature. They take the form of your V.C.D Weapon and enhance it greatly, achieving very different results between two weapons. For example, a sword finisher can be a simple slash, an emitted chakra crescent, or even a piercing attack if the sword is double edged. V.C.D Bonding can be done between Weapon and Armor V.C.D’s, or even dual V.C.D Weapons. Advanced users of V.C.D Bonding can even connect more than 2 V.C.D’s together, such as Dual Weapons and Armor. Of course, the effect is also more powerful due to the extra core. However, as expected, this power comes at a price. Once bonded, the V.C.D Core’s bond cannot be removed, so once active, the cores will expend all power and drain the necessary chakra for the attack. If you don’t do the attack and let the chakra sit, the cores will not only shatter, but will backfire and cause extreme injury to the user. After successful use of Bonding and the Finishing Move, the cores that were bonded become inert for an hour, making this a last resort not to be used carelessly. V.C.D Bonding occurs by linking together two or more same-natured cores by using the Chakra Pathways embedded in each of them. Even if you do not have the armor, dual weapons can still bond by using your own body for Chakra Pathways. If the bond is broken before the move finishes, the cores will release all gathered energy in a backfire that can be potentially fatal to anyone in the immediate vicinity of the cores. ----- V.C.D Series: Hozuki Core (Replacer): 10,000 Ryo (Applies on top of the base weapon/armor charge) The Hozuki V.C.D Core is a custom made V.C.D that was specifically designed to be used by a Hozuki with the Hydrification Technique in mind. It is, of course, based on the V.C.D Water Core, and allows the armor or weapon in use to turn into water along with the user. Not only is it compatible with the Hydrification Technique, it also enhances it with control over the cores while in water form. While the armor or weapon accessories cannot be used, the V.C.D core instead use your own body as a medium. Because of this, the user can even use V.C.D Bonding while using the Hydrification Technique, and just generally has stronger, and more precise control over their body while in water form. As the Hozuki Standard V.C.D is a core and not an armor or weapon, it can be placed in any weapon or armor and work as designed. ---- Limited Stock Items - (Currently None)